


it feels right

by miyaohcuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Short One Shot, non-established relationship, shy mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaohcuu/pseuds/miyaohcuu
Summary: mark lee can't fall asleep when lee donghyuck, one of his closest friend, is sleeping a few centimeters away from him, with his body straight and uncomfortable on the mattress.





	it feels right

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> my first time posting here. English isn't my first language, there must be mistakes even if i and my bff have re-read it 1388539 two times.   
> there might be a part two coming one day, who knows.

it was uncomfortable. it was weird. it was awkward. or, not really. well, it was. but it was just mark. donghyuck looked to be already asleep, breath heavy and calm. but mark was struggling to fall asleep, because something wasn't right.

 

he wanted to get closer to donghyuck, maybe let his arm rest on top of him, to feel him close to his body. in a way it was weird because he never felt that, but in an other way its so understandable — mark is a touchy person, even though he doesn't show it. but he liked when people would touch his arm while talking to him, he liked when people would fix his hair, and other things like this. also because it's donghyuck. right here, sleeping beside him because there isn't any other place or any other bed for him to sleep in this house. and because it's okay to sleep in the same bed as your friend, because there's nothing bad about it. but, the thing is, that it is donghyuck.

 

he stretched his arm, his bones cracking, before scratching his forehead. he didn't know where to put his arm, where to put his entire body, his entire existence, with donghyuck sleeping beside him. a few centimeters away. their bodies were already close, but not enough so that mark would feel donghyuck's body near his.

 

hesitantly, afraid to wake him up, or to do something bad or wrong, almost like a feather falling in the air, his arm slowly rested on donghyuck's side. after a few seconds of freezing, expecting a reaction from the other's body, mark breathed again. he thought it would be okay like this, so he closed his eyes again in attempt to get to sleep, but then it started to feel weird again. his arm was just here, resting awkwardly on donghyuck's side. 

 

his body still felt far away from his, and his brain only wanted a thing at the moment : to feel the warmth of donghyuck's body. his body pressed against his. he wanted contact, but he didn't know if it was okay. if he was awake, would donghyuck say a thing? would he protest? move away? mark didn't know, but it wasn't mark thinking and acting right now. it was his brain, and his brain decided to slowly move his body closer to the other. 

 

a little second later, mark was so close to donghyuck. it's like their body fits together, like two leggos fused together — they were almost the same eight, they almost had the same body proportion, except for donghyuck's long ass legs. his chest was pressed — without so much pressure, just a little, light one — against the other's back, and he could feel his slow breathing. then his knees, touching donghyuck's bare thighs. he was all against him, but it felt right. mark felt good here. it felt warm and welcoming, and because of that his arm tightened around the other's waist, trapping one of his arm with his. finally, he rested his head against the back of donghyuck, hiding his nose and finding a comforting breathing to fall asleep. 

 

here. it was perfect. mark wanted to stay like this for ever, in this position with donghyuck. it was weird but not really.

 

and just when he stopped moving, when he was done adjusting himself to donghyuck's body, he felt the other move a little against him. his eyes stayed close, as if it would stop donghyuck to wake up or anything to happen. after donghyuck moved, the position was even more comfortable. and then, by surprise, a foot slided between his legs, and donghyuck trapped one of his legs between mark's. was it a reaction of his asleep body to the contact of an other body? donghyuck was a touchy person, and he was the one to always initiate. so, maybe at the end it was just his body naturally asking for contact. or, was he awake? not too deep in his sleep? just as much so he would still be aware of his actions?

 

mark didn't know, but he got his answer quickly when a warm hand suddenly but gently fell flat against his forearm, as if he was holding him. his eyes quickly opened by surprise, before his body calmed again, the close presence of donghyuck appeasing him.

 

it was so comfortable. mark felt on a cloud, wrapped in white and smooth cotton. with that touch on his arm and donghyuck's body against his, mark fell asleep, at the beginning of the sweetest and most comfortable night he's never had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt ᵘʷᵘ @.miyaohcuu


End file.
